maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
FROST
This segment is an ultimate crossover of LOST and Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, ''and Disney and Pixar's ''Toy Story 3. This segment is from the episode [[FROST / Undercover Claus|'FROST / Undercover Claus']]. Plot [[Toy Story|Woody, Buzz and the Toy Story gang]] get "lost" on a mysterious island of misfit toys. When they meet King Moonracer and his misfit toys, this leads to a song about the countdown leading to either Christmas... or the end of the world. Only question is: which of the two will happen? References *Buzz Lightyear *Woody *Jessie *Mr. Potato Head *Slinky *Lego *Hank Azaria *Santa Claus *Citizen Kane *Commodore 64 Characters *Woody *Buzz Lightyear *Jessie *Mr. Potato Head *Slinky *King Moonracer *Charlie-in-the-Box *A Dolly for Sue *Train with Square Wheels *LEGO Hank Azaria *Santa's Reindeer *Santa Claus *Abominable Snow Monster (Bumble) *Yukon Cornelius *Plane Pilots Transcript (A plane appears high above the ocean, headed for a destination unknown. Enter Andy's toys in the cargo room.) Woody(Drake Bell): I can't believe Bonnie is taking us with her on a Christmas vacation! Mr. Potato Head(Joel McHale): I hope Santa doesn't miss us. Buzz(Josh Peck): Oh, I doubt he'll miss us - 'cuz he's heading right for us!!! (Enter Santa, riding on his sleigh and eating Crisps chips, when the airplane lights shine on him, prompting Santa and the airplane pilots to pull evasive maneuvers) All Toys, Plane Pilots, and Santa:' AAAAAAAAAHHH!!!' (Eventually, the cargo door opens, sending the toys plummeting out the door. Everyone crash down on the Island of Misfit Toys.) Woody: Everyone OK? Buzz: I'm on fire. You call that "OK"? (Jessie throws a bucket of water at Buzz.) Buzz: Thanks, Jess. Where are we? Woody: I don't know. Looks like some kind of mysterious island near the North Pole. (ROOOOOOOOOAR!) Woody: ...with a monster. (Title Card: FROST) (While Jessie does her push-ups and Mr. Potato Head picks up his face pieces, Woody and Buzz discuss their current situation.) Buzz: Can you remember our coordinates before we-- (the trees rattle) Woody: '''Wait. Did you hear that? '''Mr. Potato Head: Hang on! (plugs his ear back on) OK, now I do. (the tree rattles some more) Jessie(Taylor Swift): It sounds like... (And out of the woods charges in King Moonracer with a roar) Woody, Jessie and Mr. Potato Head: A lion! (they dart out) Buzz: A lion? How odd. I mean, in this climate, you'd expect a polar bear or something. (King Moonracer roars) Again, this doesn't make any sense! Woody: Will you move already?! (pushes Buzz out of the way) (BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! POUNCE!) King Moonracer(Daryl Sabara): Welcome to the Island of Misfit Toys. Woody: '''We're not "misfits"! '''King Moonracer: Really? A cowboy who shoots six shots but misses every time? That ain't normal, sweetheart. (gets off of Woody) Besides, we could use the company. Slinky: Who's this "we"? King Moonracer: The other toys. Jessie: 'There are... ''others? (Title Card: '''FROST (Again)) King Moonracer: These are the others: Charlie-in-a-Box, a Dolly for Sue, a Train With Square Wheels and LEGO Hank Azaria. LEGO Hank(Hank Azaria): Sales weren't where they expected. Trivia *Antagonist: Santa Claus *Stephen Stanton reprises his role as Buzz Lightyear from [[The Buzz Identity|'The Buzz Identity']], [[Cowboys & Alien Force|'Cowboys & Alien Force']] and Toy Story 3: The Video Game. *In this sketch, the CGI animation was the same one from The Buzz Identity which the Toy Story 3 sketch was on. *The original name for this parody was called "TOYS", but it was changed to "FROST". *This is the first time LEGO Minifigs were on MAD, thanks to a LEGO version of Hank Azaria. Category:Movie Segment Category:Movie Parodies Category:Segments Category:Transcripts Category:TV parodies Category:Video Game Parodies Category:Music Parodies Category:Death